


Collision Course

by tatinevesa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: :Legacy of the Force, Cersei and Jaime from Space, Drama & Romance, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sibling Incest, This is wrong, This is wrong in so many levels, Twincest, Why Did I Write This?, is this even a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatinevesa/pseuds/tatinevesa
Summary: "Jacen wasn't afraid of dying. He was afraid of getting to the end of it all and finding himself all alone again.Jaina glared into his brown eyes one more time. She could catch glimpses of shadows still creeping inside them. The darkness was eternal, unchangeable – she stared into it, unblinking, unafraid."EU canon divergent one-shot. Post Legacy of the Force series.





	Collision Course

CORUSCANT

42 ABY

The man was surprisingly peaceful in his sleep. Usually, the brows which shaped his big brown eyes were frowned – not by fear, for he was never afraid of anything, but by focus and often thoughtfulness. As far as she remembered, he was seldom that tranquil. So laid back, she pondered. No lines hardening his expression, not a burden on his mind - in nothing resembling the circumspect man he'd been for at least a decade.

In fact, it seemed he hadn't got any satisfaction in ages.

She foolishly smiled to herself with the thought. The universe was indeed a funny thing. Neither of them resembled the hardened, battle-scarred beings both turned into so long ago.

Peacefulness combined perfectly with his manly figure. She took a moment to trace his features with her finger: the bony bridge of his nose, his sculpted jawline, the luscious fleshy lips. Her steady heart skipped a beat when a light smirk formed on his beautiful face under her touch.

Jaina could hold the man until the stars burst into a supernova, and felt like even that wouldn't be enough to set them apart again. He'd been gone for what seemed like a whole era. She missed her dear Jasa so much it hurt. What choice did she have, after all? She could never bring herself to kill him. Jaina wasn't a forgiver, but her Jasa had to be alive, buried somewhere deep within the evil.

And indeed he was. And somehow she managed to bring him back.

As daybreak painted the skies beyond the grand viewport in stunning shades of pink and orange, she swore to herself she wasn't going to let him go ever so soon. She knew the fate of the whole damn galaxy relied on his hands – just as much as in hers – but as strong as she'd always been, untangling their embrace at that moment would still hurt as if a thousand blaster pistols were shot straight at her chest.

Despite the newly added cuts and scars that marked much of his body and the wrinkles between his brows, Jasa was pretty much the same man she'd last seen years before - before all that fuss they were thrown into. Before becoming that other thing. His messy light brown hair fell persistently over his face and his light skin exhaled the same familiar scent of cleanliness and spice along with masculine undertones.

His mind and soul, on the other hand, could belong to a completely different man.

He was left impossibly damaged by the horrors he'd seen and done in the last few years. The boy was lost, yet the man returned. She'd been the only one who cared, the only person on a profusion of worlds who looked at his darkened core, not in terror, but in pure bliss just for him being alive. He longed not only for fraternal comfort on his sister's arms but for something more now he was seemingly back from the dead.

They'd always found a friendly shoulder, a trusting ally and a loving companion to each other. The bond they shared was stronger then ever now they'd found dedicated lovers, too, in one another.

Looking back so many years, Jaina realized there'd always been some sort of tension between them. An electrical spark which would light up whenever their bond was too deep for words to describe, or their bodies so close one could feel the other's heat. They'd get the feeling there was always a word left unsaid and only the bond the two of them shared could fill in the reticences. Sharing with their other half their innermost emotions was relieving most of the time... feeling the other's heartbeat as their own brought a curious sense of delight, a kind of warmth that grew inside one's chest and made its home in the other's. Something that was impossible for them to experience with anyone else.

Now that they were grown and there was no one there to tell them they shouldn't, they finally gave in. Together the two of them were unstoppable, like the outburst of two Death Stars in a collision course.

Jacen was unexpectedly sweet to her. After so much time away from everyone he's ever cared about, Jaina had thought that he'd be harsh, desperate for some human heat.

Much to her surprise, he took it slow and gently, taking his time. Gentler than Zekk. He was so tired of hurrying his way through everything... some things were meant to be thoroughly enjoyed, after all.

It had been some time since she last was intimate with someone, too. She could remember Jagged being as hasty as she was anxious – both were hopeless and knew it'd be the last time.

The sculpted man at her side, on the contrary, was passionate. Not raw, but, then again, he'd be intense all the way through. From covering her jawline and her cleavage with tender kisses to pressing his bulky manhood to her core, Jacen was vigorous yet so very kind and caring.

As Jaina was quietly drifting to sleep after a strenuous night, she felt Jacen move beside her. Lazily opening his eyes, he grinned brightly at the view of her messy dark brown hair covering the white pillowcase. Jacen playfully tickled Jaya's pointy nose – she used to hate it when they were growing up, but instead of fighting him for it, she just shook her head in surprise and snorted in a funny way.

 _Beautiful_ , he shared the thought through their bond and she flustered.

"It's morning already." Jaina moved her sleepy gaze to the viewport, the airspeeder traffic increasing by the minute under the dawning sunlight. "Someone might see us."

Suddenly, Jacen wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her delicate petite body above his own under heavy protest. Stubborn as always. Then he used the Force to pull the silky sheets up to their heads, covering them completely, and whispered by her ear "No one can see us now, sweetheart."

Jaina smirked. "Sweetheart? Is that what I am now?"

He caressed her naked back, which sent shivers throughout her body. "You're everything to me, Jaya. Everything."

Tantalizing, Jaina brushed her full lips on the corner of his. The feeling mesmerized her. She'd almost forgotten how tender things felt. How odd was it that the Sword of the Jedi could find some affection in the new former dark lord. What a pity secret rendezvous were all they could have.

"I think I missed the part when you became a charmer. Can't deny your Solo genes now, can you?"

He didn't respond. Not with words, anyways – he could think of a million other ways to show her what a charmer he could truly be. Instead, he moved one hand all the way up her spine to the back of her neck, the other one – the prosthetic one – still on the bottom of her back, and pulled her once again down to his heated kiss.

He kissed her deeply as if he could erase years of repressed yearning with his warm lips. Where their bare skin touched, he could feel her strong heart beating fast with the anticipation. Her exposed breasts amazed him once more – what a stunning woman had his other half become. He wanted her. Good thing he was far beyond caring for what was right and wrong.

"Never let me go again. This time you kill me if you have to. Whatever you do, don't let me go for good. I'd rather die than lose you again."

Jacen wasn't afraid of dying. He was afraid of getting to the end of it all and finding himself all alone.

Jaina glared into his brown eyes one more time. She could catch glimpses of shadows still creeping inside them. The darkness was eternal, unchangeable – she stared into it, unblinking, unafraid.

As they surrendered to forbidden desire once more, between heavy breaths and lustful moans, Jaina promised him over their bond she'd never let him leave her side ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I search over 4 or 5 fanfiction websites for something like this? Affirmative.  
> Am I a bad person for admitting it? Perhaps.  
> Do I want more? Absolutely.  
> Is this wrong? I don't even care.  
> *This story was published by me on fanfiction.net a few weeks ago. Minor changes were made.


End file.
